Once Upon a Perfect Ending
by OnceUponAFanfic1129
Summary: They fought their own battles and survived. Now, these fairy-tale characters can only live in their happy endings. This fanfiction is how I imagined the ending of this amazing show would go, with Emma and Killian's wedding, and of course, all of them living happily ever after.


"Wow Swan, you look-"

"I know." Replied a blushing Emma Swan. She wore her mothers wedding gown, paired a stunning veil. Her hair was pinned up, courtesy to Belle's magical fingers. Snow, her mother was fussing over her, wanting her daughter to look perfect on her wedding day.

"Snow, I think you can stop fussing over her. She looks gorgeous." Charming, who was standing nearby, called out.

"I know. I'm just so happy and excited for our little girl. I couldn't be there for her when she grew up, and now I'm here for her big day. How can I not fuss over her?" Snow replied, tearing up.

"Mom, I think I'm fine." Emma said. "It's ok, we're together now, and I couldn't be any happier." She glanced over at Hook, who was looking like a devilishly handsome pirate in his suit.

"Hook, you look-"

"I know" replied Hook, smirking. "Come on, let's go somewhere before the ceremony starts." He took her hand and led her out of the room.

"Where are you guys going? You do know that the groom is not suppose to see the bride before the ceremony, right?" Asked Snow.

"I know, but we should be an exception. We're just getting a breath of fresh air before the ceremony starts." Emma called.

They ran into Regina, who was as stunning as Emma herself.

"Have you seen Robin anywhere?" She asked.

"Robin Hood at your service m'lady" a voice called out. Robin rounded the corner and said, "Regina, you look stunning."

Regina blushed. "Thank you Robin. I was looking for you everywhere. I need to tell you something." Their voices faded as they walked away.

"I wonder what that was about." Questioned Emma.

"Probably something about their wedding." Replied Hook.

As they rounded the corner, they ran into Henry.

"Mom," he said, hugging her, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you Henry. You look pretty handsome yourself, my little knight in shining armor."

"Where are you guys heading? The ceremony starts in a couple of hours"

"We're going outside to get a breath of fresh air."

"Because marrying a women like your mother here makes a man nervous, lad" Hook said jokingly. Emma punched him lightly. "Stop it Hook."

"What? You can even make a pirate nervous." Hook laughed. He turned to Henry. "One day, you're going to find someone that you'll go to the end of the world for, you're just never going to stop chasing her." He looked over at Emma, who was staring at the ground, clearly blushing.

"I didn't like you that much you when you and my mom were first together. You're not so bad now." Henry said.

Hook smiled, "Thank you lad."

"Mom, do you know where mom is? I've been trying to find her and so far, no luck." Asked Henry.

"Oh we just saw her. She was with Robin." Replied Emma.

"Okay. Bye mom!" He said, as he ran off to find Regina.

"Wait Henry-" Emma called as her son ran away.

"We really can't go away without running into someone, can we." Hook said.

They walked outside hand in hand, into the field of roses.

Emma glanced around,"Remember this? This was where you saved me from the darkness." She whispered.

"And where you gave into darkness for me." He said. She raised her head, looking into his eyes.

"I remember when I first met you, you were working with Cora, trying to get your revenge on Rumpelstiltskin. I fell for you without even noticing. And when you traded your ship for me, that was when I knew I loved you. Watching you die so many times killed me. I thought I'd lose you forever. When I had to kill you, when you sacrificed yourself so I wouldn't be the dark one, I knew that I would never, could never stop loving you"

"Swan, I'd go to the end of the world for you. I remember telling myself that one day, I'd stop chasing you, but I never could, and never will stop, not even for a second. I am a survivor Swan and I will always find a way to get back to you."

"I remember our first kiss in Neverland, and telling you what it revealed. That kiss showed me how to love again, how to move on from Milah. And we've come so far from that moment. I finally get my happy ending."

"And you're never going to lose it. I'm yours forever." She said quietly.

They stood there, in each other's arms, in the field of flowers.

...

"Will you, Killian Jones, take Emma Swan as your wife?"

"I do."

"Will you, Emma Swan, take Killian Jones as your husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride, er, princess. You know what, as Rumpelstiltskin and not an official wedding holder or whatever, you can kiss."

Emma was beaming, she couldn't believe this man was hers. After everything that happened, this man was still standing here with her, holding her in his arms and she couldn't be any happier. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. She heard applause all around and as she broke away from their kiss, she glanced around. Everyone was finally together, at peace. Regina got her happy ending, and even Rumple gave up the darkness for love. This wasn't the doing of the savior, but the doing of true love.

"I love you, Killian." Emma said, beaming.

"I love you too, Emma Swan."

Hook was hers and she was his. As Rumple once said, true love is a powerful thing.

 **ONE YEAR LATER**

"Liam come back here!" Yelled Henry, chasing after his little brother. Liam ran, laughing and giggling, running into his dad's arms.

"Ooph, you're getting heavier and heavier aren't you Liam?" Said Hook, followed by Emma.

"Henry, taking good care of your brother?"

"Yes mom, but he keeps running around and I'm tried."

"I'll take care of him." Said Charming, who appeared with Snow.

"Thank you Mom"

Regina walked toward them, hand in hand with Robin, who had gotten married not so long after Emma and Hook. Belle and Rumple appeared right behind them.

"Hi guys, I brought apples." Said Regina holding up a basket.

"Don't worry, they're not poisonous." Chuckled Robin.

"Oh stop Robin. The past is the past."

"I'm just kidding!" He said, his hands up.

Everyone laughed, standing in the field of flowers.

They all had been through so much. But now, they stood together where they once started, the hatred and despise, gone. Their tales of adventure will remain, but the stories of heroes and villains were resolved. They were the heroes of their own stories.

"And they finally, lived happily ever after" said Henry, closing the book of fairy-tails. He looked over to his little brother, who was curled up in Emma's arm, who was snuggled next to Killian, and smiled. It was once upon a perfect ending.


End file.
